Diamonds and Blood
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Having a kid is supposed to one of the most amazing things that ever happened to someone. At least that's what I always thought. I didn't even know how I got here. My mother is Esme Cullen wife of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was born a little while after my mother was turned into a vampire. I know it's supposed to be impossible. I have five adoptive siblings and a lot of problems
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and rubbed my hands down my face. I set my hands down on the pillow and turned my head to look at the time. I prayed I had time to God I didn't have to get up yet. It wasn't even six thirty yet. I went to lay back down when I heard someone shout my name. I wondered when they were going to realize I am more human than them. Given I was still strong, fast, and I was kinda hard to kill. I still needed sleep and food , not blood. I also hand a gift , though, one that was very rare. I could copy other people's gifts and keep them. Anyway, sleep was one of my favorite things to do, and it always got ruined.

" Lexi, you lay back down and so help me,'' Alice ,of course, why wouldn't she ruin my fun.

" I'm up, I'm up," I repeated as I pushed myself off the bed. I stood up and tried to balance myself. When I was okay I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes passed and when I got out I saw someone in my room. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the bathroom door and saw the pixie shifting through my closet. I sighed and walked out to sit on my bed.

" I know you want to sleep in,'' she started, " like all the time. But it's a school day,'' She said leaving my closet with an outfit in hand.

" Can't I just skip?'' I asked with a groan.

" No. Absolutely not,'' she replied setting the outfit down next to me, " when dressed yell for me and I'll do your makeup.''

With that she walked out of my room and sighed. I didn't know what was so important that she wanted to go to school this bad. I looked out the outfit and sighed, _why does she like doing this to me, _I thought. I put it on neither the less.

" Alice!" I yelled when I was done. She walked back into my room not seconds later.

She smiled and clapped her hands, " Now sit down and let me do my work.''

After a half hour of what felt like torture and ran down stairs and hid behind Emmett and Edward in the kitchen, with Rose next to Emmett. Mom smiled at that , though, she loved how close I was to the rest of them. Alice came down after. She stood in front of the two boys with her arms crossed.

" You two encourage this, I hope you know,'' She said angrily.

Emmett laughed with a smile, " if she doesn't want to get dressed up then don't make her,'' he tried to reason with her. _ Good luck with that, _ I thought causing Edward to laugh.

" She's a girl, boys, she should like this stuff. But no instead she hangs with you two and Jazz,'' she ranted looking for help from Mom, " And look what happened you've turned her away from everything that is in the girls genetic code.''

" Alice I think you're being dramatic,'' Rose said, " I mean I don't like getting my makeup done or shopping or anything else you like to.''

" Exactly!''she yelled.

" Okay how about all you stopped before you're late for school,'' Mom said. Mom was on my side more often than not. So I usually got away with running from Alice. The pixie nodded and walked away. I sighed when she was out ear shot. I stepped out from behind my brothers.

" Thank you both,'' I said hugging them.

" Sweetheart, try and be nicer to Alice,'' Mom said setting food down in front of me.

I took a bite of food before I spoke, " I am nice to her.''Edward and Emmett laughed because you could barely understand what I said.

" Don't talk with your mouth full. And she thinks of you as her little sister,'' Mom tried to reason, which she was highly good at.

" No she thinks of me as a dress up doll,'' I countered getting a nod of agreement from Rose.

Mom sighed knowing I was right this time. Alice did take things a little far, " All right. I'll ask her to dial back a little. Now eat your food.''

I finished and grabbed my book bag, " Have a good day. Lex if you're going to the Rez call first.''

I saluted and walked out to Emmett and Rose's car. I hoped in the the back as Rose drove off To Fork's high. I could help but think everything would change after this.


	2. Chapter 2

I hopped out of the car and waited for Rose. When she got out she walked over to me and crossed her arms.

" Don't worry you can see him after school.'' She said. I laughed and we began to walk to class together. I guess that was the perk of having the first three periods together. Emmett followed after us and draped an arm around Rose's shoulder.

" Ugh.. can you two stop being cute,'' Emmett laughed and smirked at me, " It's actually making me sick," I said as I started to fake gag.

" Awe,'' Rosalie said grabbing my shoulder and squeezing it, " You'll find your Prince Charming.''

I slapped her hand off me and began to walk away. I turned to face her as I continued to walk, " Maybe I don't want a Prince Charming.''

I got to class and sat down in my usual seat. Rose came in after and sat beside me, setting her books down on the desk.

" thank for leaving me,'' she whispered as she turned towards the teacher. I smirked and leaned back in my chair. I began to listen to the teacher's lecture.

Time skip to lunch

Bella's POV:

I walked over to Mike and Jessica and sat down. I began to pick at my food when a white flash went off.

" Sorry,'' The girl said to me, " I need a picture for the feature.''

I looked at her uncomfortably, " The feature's dead Angela,'' Eric said standing.

" I guess I could just run another article on teen drinking,'' Angela said with a sigh setting her camera down on the table.

" You could always do eating disorders" I said taking a bite out of my apple, " speedo padding on the swim team.'' I said jokingly.

Angela looked shocked, " actually that's a good one.'' Her and Jess started taking or gossiping I couldn't tell the difference. A group of kids walked like they just got off the runway. Their skin was perfect, their clothes almost amazing.

" who are they?'' I asked setting down my fork.

" Those are the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids,'' Jessica explained

I nodded, " Jess, don't forget one's their actual kid.'' Angela said almost scolding her.

" Okay. So the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big guys Emmett. And their like together. Like together together,'' Jess explained more and I began to think it was just as weird.

" Jess their not actually related,'' Ang scolded again, " besides two are single.''

"Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad/ matchmaker.'' Jess said getting a laugh from Angela.

" Maybe he'll adopt me,'' Angela said with a smile and I smiled with her.

" The pixie girl is Alice, and she's like super weird. She's with Jasper the guy who looks like he's always in pain,'' I got the feeling the Jessica had began to ignore Angela correcting her as she explained the couple who just walked past. After Jasper twirled her a few more times they sat down.

I looked up from the table and saw a guy walking next to a girl, " who are they?'' I asked given that Ang said there were two that were single.

" That's Edward and Lexi Cullen,'' Jess said happily, " I know Edward's totally gorgeous, but apparently no one here is good enough for him,'' she said angrily, " I mean like I care. I wouldn't even bother.''

I said smiled, " wasn't planning on it.''

Angela took over explaining Lexi, " She's the youngest of her family and she's Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's biological daughter. She is super nice to everyone and she's on the volleyball team with Jess. Lexi smiles at everything and is like a total mix of a tomboy and a girly girl.''

' She's also the only one who's not weird either, '' Lauren added getting a smirk from Jessica, " She is sadly taken though.''

" By who?'' I asked confused, " Angela just said she was single.''

" Yeah by who? If she is taken she's never with him,'' Jessica said angrily. I looked at the table as I felt someone's gaze on me.

Lauren shook her head, " I don't know some boy down at the Rez.''

The three girls began to gossip and just ignored it. I was never good at gossiping especially about boy's. I sat there in silence until the lunch period was over.

Lexi's POV:

I sat down after hearing what the three girls had to say about me. I gave them credit they had good taste, but I new that Bella girl would end up getting involved with Edward. Alice and I both saw her coming. I sat and began to talk to Rosalie.

" I can you tell Mom that Jacob picked me up from school?'' I asked Rose. She looked at me confused for a minute.

" Why can't you tell her on your way over?'' She said and I sighed.

" My phone died,'' she smirked and nodded and me.

" Of course I'll tell Esme you went to see lover boy,'' she replied laughing. I pushed her shoulder and that's how the period went. I talk with Emmett about cars and Rose's about Jacob. They were more like sibling to me than anyone else. I got scolded by Alice for talking about cars and not allowing her to finish her 'masterpiece'.

The bell rang and we went to our next period. Alice of course walked with me as she wanted to finish yelling at me. I told her sorry and went to class leaving her out in the hallway. I smiled when I sat because those idiots were my family, and have been for a while now. I also thought of Jacob, Embry, and Quil as family. Those three morons were the most loyal people you could ask for.

I set my books down on the desk as the teacher began her lesson. I listen to parts of it because it wasn't that hard to understand. The bell rang and I walked outside, because Jacob was already there. I had a free period for the last period so no one cared if I left early.

" Jake!'' I yelled and ran over to him. I jumped in his arms and he spun me around, " how have you been?'' I asked as he set me back down on the ground.

" I've been good, how about you?'' he asked me and I smiled.

I laughed at what my answer was, " better now that I get to see the three stooges.''

He laughed and opened the door for me, " You ready to go then?'' I nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the Rez.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob pulled up to his house and I got out. I looked at him and smiled, I was the only one in my family allowed to go on both sides. I say the least i was happy about it, being around Jacob, Embry, and Quil was easy. They were idiots at times, but they were my idiots.

" The boys are in the garage,'' he said walking over to me, " I'm gonna change shirts, you can over.''

I nodded as he went inside his house. I took the scarf I had om off and put it in my bookbag. I began to walk to the garage when I heard a bang come from the building. I ran over and opened the door.

" Boys,'' I said as I entered.

" Lex,'' they said in unison. They ran over to me and gave me a hug. When he let go, Quil picked me up and refused to put me down.

" Quil, you know I hate being manhandled,'' I said trying to get away from him, " Em, a little help here.''

He shook his head and began laughing. I heard Jacob enter the garage and began yelling, " Jacob, tell him to put me down.'' I said in a whiney voice.

" Should I ask?'' he said to Embry. Of course Em shook his, after a few seconds of me thrashing in Quil's arms he set me down.

" You guys are mean,'' I said fixing my outfit, " No wonder I'm the only girl that hangs out with you.''

" Ouch, you really know how to wound someone,'' Jake said jokingly, " so guess what I heard.'' he said walking over to his tool box.

" A girl finally likes you,'' Quil said, I couldn't help but laugh.

Jake shook his head, " No, Christina Swan is moving in with Sam Uley.'' My eyes widened.

" Are you serious?'' I said him. He nodded his head and I sighed, " Well that should be interesting because my brother likes her sister.''

Embry looked at me, " Which brother?''

" Edward. The only one who is single,'' I said, though, people believed I was single.

Jake laughed, " that should make for fun holidays.''

" Guys what I heard in school,'' I said, although we were supposed to be working.

" What?'' they all asked.

I laughed at them, " People in school in school think I'm dating someone from the Rez.''

They all looked at me confused, " Who?'' Jake asked me angrily.

I raised my hands in surrender, " Don't know some girl said it while talking to that Bella girl,'' I explained.

" they were probably doing what they always do. Trying to explain your family dynamic,'' Embry said lifting up the hood of the car we were gonna work on.

" It's really not that hard,''I replied. After I said this I got a weird look from them, " what it's not.''

" Whatever you say,'' Jacob said grabbing a wrench, " still thinks it's weird you're only biological kid.''

" I'm a little angel, a miracle,'' I said sarcastically causing them to laugh.

Embry shook his head, " more like a little devil.''

I smiled although they were right, and they didn't even know it. I was half human, half vampire though both my parents are vampires. Knew about the wolves and knew that Jacob along with Quil, Sam, Paul, and Jared would phase. And in the end they would all hate me, the only way that wouldn't happen is if I was imprinted on

Chris Swan and I were close, we were friends. I knew Billy and the guys would try to stop her from talking to me. And I knew they were just trying to protect her, but in the end I'd be stuck with the family I've had for forty some years. Everyone in family has a mate, Edward will end up with Bella, and I'll actually be alone.

Rose's POV:

Everyone in our family new that those mutts would show up again. I hated that Lexi's was so close to them, even though, she thought of as a sister she was still alone. Edward was always doom and gloom, everyone else had mates, and both her parents worked.

'' Emmett, " I said getting his attention, " I don't like her hanging out with them.''

" Rose, there's not much we can do to stop her,'' He reasoned, and I knew he was right. If we tried to stop her she'd just want to see them more.

I sighed, " what if she gets hurt?'' I asked him as we walked to the jeep.

" Then we'll deal with,'' he said getting in.

" Alice a little help here,'' I begged knowing she would most likely agree.

She turned to me in shock, " I don't know.''

" What!'' I yelled at her.

" I can only see up to that Bella girls birthday, and that's if she stays on this course.'' Alice said causing me groan in frustration.

I got in the jeep and drove back to the house not saying a word.

Jacob's POV:

I picked Lexi up from school and drove back to my house. The whole drive was spent talking and making jokes. She smiled and laughed at everything, and when she called us her boys it felt like she was more than just a friend. I knew couldn't say because I liked Bella and nothing would change that.

We got to my house and we both got out of the truck. I walked over to her and stood beside her.

" The boys are in the garage,'' I said to her, " I'm gonna change shirts, you can head over .''

I wanted over to the house and looked back. I saw her take her scarf off and put it in her bag. I smiled and walked into the house.

" Hey Jake,'' my Dad said wheeling out of the kitchen, " Let me guess Lexi's here,'' I nodded and he smiled at me, " She a good girl. You keep an eye on her, you don't met a girl like that every century.''

I shook my head and walked into my room, " I don't like her like that Dad.''

" Things change son you know that,'' he said as I walked back out into the main room. I nodded and walked out of the house to the garage. I opened the door and saw Quil holding Lexi.

" Jacob!'' she yelled to me, " tell him to put me down.''

I laughed " should I ask?'' I questioned Embry. he shook his and no. After a few seconds of Quil holding her he finally set her down.

" You guys are mean,'' she said brushing of her outfit, " no wonder I'm the only girl that hangs out with you,'' she faking being angry.

" Ouch, you really know how to wound someone,'' I said jokingly causing her to smile, " so guess what I heard.'' I said walking over to my tool box.

" A girl finally likes you,'' Quil said, Lexi couldn't help but laugh.

I shook my head, " No, Christina Swan is moving in with Sam Uley.'' Her eyes widened at me saying this.

" Are you serious?'' She said me. I nodded my head and she sighed, " Well that should be interesting because my brother likes her sister.''

Embry looked at her, " Which brother?''

" Edward. The only one who is single,'' Lex said, though, people believed wasn't single.

I laughed, " that should make for fun holidays.'' I said sarcastically

" Guys what I heard in school,'' She said, although we were supposed to be working.

" What?'' we all asked at the same time.

I laughed at them, " People in school in school think I'm dating someone from the Rez.''

We all looked at her confused, " Who?'' I asked her angrily. I didn't know why I was angry because again I don't like her like that.

She raised her hands in surrender, " Don't know some girl said it while talking to that Bella girl,'' I explained.

" they were probably doing what they always do. Trying to explain your family dynamic,'' Embry said lifting up the hood of the car we were gonna work on.

" It's really not that hard,'' She replied. After Lexi said this we all gave her a weird look , " what it's not.''

" Whatever you say,'' I said grabbing a wrench, " still thinks it's weird you're only biological kid.''

" I'm a little angel, a miracle,'' She said sarcastically causing us to laugh.

Embry shook his head, " more like a little devil.''

She was smiled and nodded agreeing with him. I could help but shake my head. She was nice and sweet and tried not hurt anyone, though, we all knew she could. Lexi knew about cars and bikes, but she also knew about clothes and makeup.

I keep telling myself I didn't like, I told myself I liked one could deny that we were close. We've been friends almost as long as me and guys have been friends. Her smile around us though was always genuine, her laugh could make anyone else laugh.

In that moment I realized I might like her, but I couldn't tell her. She would never like me, and she avoided certain subjects one being her family. I can say I like Bella all I want, but she's no Alexia Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of working on the car I had to go home. I asked Jacob to drive me to the Treaty Line. On the way over I borrowed his phone and called my Mom.

" _Hello,'' _ I knew she had Jake's number just in case.

I smiled, " Hey Mom, do think one of the boys could pick me up at the Treaty Line?'' I asked hoping she would send Emmett or Jazz.

She didn't reply for a moment, " _I could probably send one of the girls.''_

" Why one of them?'' I asked looking at Jake confused.

_She sighed, " Emmett's working on hs car, Jazz is out talking to Carlisle, and I know you don't want to go with Edward.''_

I laughed and smiled, " You know me so well. See if Rose can come.''

I waited a few minutes for her to ask, " _She said she'll be there.''_

" Great, love you.''

" _I love you too Sweetheart,'' _ _She said lovingly._

I hung up and handed Jake his phone back. The car ride was silent until I saw him sneaking glances at me.

" Something you want to see Jacob?'' I asked him teasingly. I he looked at me as he continued to drive.

He shook his and respond, " just wondering what's going thought that head of yours.''

" That's a horrible idea,'' I said laughing. he looked at me and laughed .

" And why's that?'' He asked in a serious voice. I looked at him shocked, " come on you're you, what could possible be a bad thing going through your head?''

I sighed and looked out the window, " I afraid,'' I stated. I didn't have time to elaborate, because by time I replied we were at the Line. I saw Rose standing outside of her car leaning on it. Jake stopped and unlocked the doors, " thanks for the ride.''

" Any time,'' He said waving as he rested his arms on the wheel. I got out and walked over to Rose.

" not a word,'' I said getting in the car and slamming in it shut. She followed behind me and laughed. I sat in the passenger seat with my arms crossed and she got in. She turned the car on and pulled away from Jake's truck.

The car ride was silent halfway till the house, until rosalie broke it.

" why are you upset?'' She asked looking at me through the corner of her eye.

I didn't respond, I just sat there till the car stopped. When it did i got out and slammed the door again. I rushed up stairs not bothering to talk to anyone. I walked to my room and slammed that door shut. I heard my family talking but I didn't care what about.

Rose's POV:

I raced after Lexi after she slammed my car door shut again. I walked in the living room only to find my family in complete confusion.

" Rose what happened?'' Emmett asked me clearly worried about our little sister.

I raised my hands in surrender, " I asked what happened and she wouldn't say.''

Esme sighed wondering what could've happened before rose got her. She stood up and motioned for me to follow.

" Where are we going?'' I asked as I followed the mother like figure.

She sighed, " If she's upset, we're the only people she might talk to,'' she explained and nodded. Esme and I were more understanding than the rest of our family. I followed to Lexi's room and she stopped outside of it. One thing Esme had was compassion, and I had the protectiveness of and older sister.

Esme knocked on the door . And got no response, she pushed the door open slightly and saw her baby girl curled up in a ball on her bed. My heart broke at the sight. We walked in silently making sure not to startle her. Esme sat on the edge of the bed and I sat next to the bed on the floor.

" Sweetheart,'' Esme said sweetly, " can you please look at us.''

Lexi turned her body around slowly only to her face was cover in tears and smeared makeup. Esme gasp at her and rubbed her leg.

" Lex,'' I said quietly, " please tell us what's wrong.''

She looked at us and started crying again. My heart shattered seeing her like this, I swear if this had anything to do with that boy. Treaty or no Treaty I was tearing him apart. I gasped catching her breath.

" I'm afraid,'' I said in a whisper, rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

I looked at Esme confused, neither of us knew what she could be afraid of.

Esme took over talking to her knowing I couldn't, " Afraid of what My Love?'' Both of us were afraid of the answer she would have.

She sighed before looking at us, " I'm.. I'm afraid.., " she stuttered obviously afraid to tell us, " I'm afraid of being alone.'' She said moving from the bed to other side of the room.

Esme covered her mouth in shock, " Lovely none of us would ever leave you,'' I said walking over to her. I wrapped an arm around.

" Everyone leaves eventually,'' She said pulling away from me, " you two have mates along with Alice. Edwards gonna end up with that Bella girl, Jake's gonna phase and I'm gonna be alone.'' She explained breaking into tears again, " just go please.''

I looked at Esme and she nodded and stood up. She walked out of the room and I followed loosely behind. I stopped in the doorway and looked back her. I sighed before walking back out and going to my room.

Esme's POV:

I stood up slowly and walked out. Rosalie followed shortly after me. I didn't go back to the living room , though, I went out to the balcony and I looked at the forest. My heart broke thinking about what she said to Rose and I. She actually thought that we would leave her alone, just forget about her completely.

I heard someone come out to the balcony and turned around. I smiled when I saw Carlisle.

" You always did like coming out here,'' he said walking toward me. I nodded and turned and to the forest, '' is she okay?'' He asked leaning on the railing beside me.

I shook my head, " I honestly don't know anymore,'' I said sadly not looking at him, " I always thought she would be our baby girl.''

" Did she say what was wrong?'' He asked me and nodded.

" She thinks we'll all end up forgetting about her and leaving," I explained finally looking at him.

He, of course, was as shocked as Rose and I, " why would she think that?''

" because we all have mates, Edwards going to end up with someone named Bella, and Jacob Black is gonna phase.''

Carlisle looked down at the railing sadly, " We won't leave her. And the Black boy might imprint on her,''he tried to reason.

"Do you know how likely that is?'' I asked rhetorically. he nodded and sighed, " I just i never wanted her to think that.''

He wrapped an arm around me and I sighed, " Esme, we have to realize she's growing up. We can't protect her from everything.''

" I can sure as hell try,'' I said causing him to laugh.

He rubbed my shoulder while speaking, " come back inside everyone is worried.''

I nodded and let me go, only to grab my hand and lead me inside.

Lexi's POV:

I hated crying in front of my family. I paced my room running my fingers through my hair. I looked in the mirror and I sighed. I looked like a wreck, I got in to night clothes and laid down in bed.

I couldn't sleep for the thought of being alone rang clear in my mind. Around midnight I finally feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up after everything that happened last night I didn't want face my family. I decided to get ready and leave before anyone decided to check on me. I looked through my closet to find an outfit. After about a minute I found one and put it on.I put my hair into a high ponytail and went out through my window. I stood up after landing on my feet and brushed myself off. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and call Billy.

" _Lexi,'' He said into the phone, "Everything okay?''_

" um.. I was wondering if I could hang out at the rez to today?'' I said in a pleading voice.

_" I'll have Jake pick you before he goes to school,'' he said without a moment of hesitation._

I smiled, " Thank you Billy,'' I said, " I'll explain when I get there.''

_" okay.'' _ He said and hung up the phone. I looked around to make sure none of my family was out before running to the Treaty Line. I saw Jake's truck and smiled, I ran down there and hugged him.

" So are we gonna finish that conversation?'' He asked letting me go. I shook my head and he sighed and nodded, '' I figured,'' he said getting in. The drive was quieter than usually. I sat in the passenger seat playing with the heim of my shirt. Jake stopped the truck when we got his out and let me out.

" We'll talk after you get out okay,'' I sadi making him nodded in agreement. I walked into Billy's ouse to see him in the living room watching the game, " hey Billy.''

" hey sweetheart,'' he said looking at me, " so what happened that you wan to be here instead of school?"

I sighed and I looked at him, " I had a bit of a break down last night. And I just don't want to see my family.'' I explained making him nodded.

" Lex, you're like a daughter to you're hurting family is the most important thing.'' He explained speaking from experience. I nodded and we spent out time talking and watching the game together. Jake was almost out of school when his phone rang, " I'll get it,'' he said rolling into the kitchen.

I heard bits of the conversation, something about someone being attacked by an animal. It sounded like they were in pretty bad shape. Billy said he come by and I figured it had to be someone close to them. Billy came back out and I stood up.

" Billy please be honest with me our the wolves back?'' I asked afraid of the answer.

he nodded and I sighed, " only three boys have phased. I do believe that Jake and some others will though.''

I nodded and grabbed my bag, " I should go home. thank you for having me.'' He nodded andI walked out and into the woods.

Alice's POV:

I walked by Alexia's room like I do every morning. I heard absolute silents, I know she was her because I checked on her last night. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

" Has anyone seen Lexi since last night?'' I asked getting nothing from everyone, " I know she didn't leave last night.''

Rose looked at me worried, " Did she leave early?''

" I don't know,'' I replied as Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

Esme looked at him, " Where are you going?'' She asked him, " I thought today was your day off.''

" it was but someone was attacked by an animal,'' He said kissing her cheek.

I looked him, " who?'' I asked.

" Chief Swan's eldest daughter,'' he said grabbing his car keys, " why is there another problem?''

I looked around wanting someone else to say it, " Lexi isn't here,'' Edward said. Carlisle nodded.

" I would call Billy, if she's not in school. Now I have to go.'' he said leaving the house. I looked around worried.

Rose got about and grabbed her purse, " I swear if those mutts hurt her,'' she mumbled.

" they won't now go to school.'' Esme said sternly. I groaned and grabbed Jazz's hand, now I knew how Rose felt.

Lexi's POV:

I didn't feel like going home after I left Billy's. I was walking through the woods when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and saw four vampires.

" Something I can help?'' I asked looking mainly at the two redheads.

One of the men spoke, one I believed to be more civilized, " We are sorry to disturb. We didn't know another coven lived in the area.''

" Yes, my family and I maintain a permanent residence here,'' I replied to him honestly, " I would also look out for wolves they're very common around here.''

The young redhead laughed at what I said, " Please allow us to introduce ourselves I am Laurent, he is James and the lovely women are Victoria and Thalia.''

" It's a pleasure, I'm Alexia Cullen.'' I said now hoping they would leave, " I should be going given that we are on wolf territory.''

Thalia spoke, " please stay, we very rarely get to meet people.''

I smirked, " My mother will be worried. As will my friends and family.''

Victoria step closer to me, closer than I would have liked, " I like you, you have your priorities straight. I do hope we meet again,'' she said caressing my cheek. Her and her friends ran off before I could do anything. The breath that was caught in my throat came out, and ran home. I burst through the door not caring.

" Mom!'' I yelled hoping she was here. She came out the kitchen relieved.

" Don't you ever do that again,'' She said coming over and hugging me.

I was breathing heavy because for once in my life I was scared, " I heard about the animal attack, and left Billy's. Mom the wolves are back,'' I said causing her to look at me.

" Is that why you're scared?'' I she asked caressing my cheek like Victoria did. I pulled away and shook my head.

I breathed again, " Mom, there are other vampires in town.'' I said. She walked closer me.

" they're why you're scared.'' She inferred from reaction. I nodded as I tried to steady my left the room for about five minutes and came back with tea and a small smile, " your father is on his way home, as our the rest.''

I nodded and grabbed my tea taking a sip of it, " One said she hoped we meet again.''

" No one here is going to let anything happen to you,'' she reassured.

Thalia was the only one that didn't scare me and that's because she was like me. She wanted to meet new people. Mom sat with me, rubbing my back as I drank my tea. I soon finished my tea and Dad walked in shortly after.

"Carlisle we have a problem,'' She said to him causing him to be confused, " sweetheart go up to your room.''

I nodded and did as Mom said.

Esme's POV:

I hated seeing her like this, she was still somewhat breathing heavy when she left the room.

" Esme we came as soon as Carlisle called,'' Alice said walking in Jasper.

Rose and Emmett walked in close behind, " What happened?'' She asked.

" The wolves are back,'' I stated firstly wanting to get that out of the way.

Rose scoffed, " I told you this would happen.''

" There something else, isn't there Esme,'' Edward said causing me to nodded.

" Lexi was at the Black's house when she heard about the animal attack,'' I started, " she left and was on her way home when she ran into vampires she didn't know or see before.''

Alice thought, " Did say names?''

" no she barely told me anything,'' I said sadly.

Carlisle sighed and walked over to me, '' this could cause a problem. We keep an eye on Lexi, and we know where she is at all times.''

We all nodded and left the living room. I wasn't going to let anything happen to my baby girl.

Thalia's POV:

We ran off meeting Alexia, and for the most part she was nice. I hated that mom scared her away. I always wanted a friend but I had my family and that was that.

" Lia,'' Mom said breaking me from my thoughts, " We need to be careful now. There's another coven meaning there could be problems.''

" Victoria, for all we know she could have been lying,'' James said, even though James adopted me I will not call him Dad.

Mom turned and looked at him, " And what is she wasn't. She mentioned wolves too,'' she said angrily, " I am not risking my daughter.''

" alright,'' he said in surrender, " we'll be careful.''

Mom walked over to me and wrapped and arm around me, " no matter what, I am always going to protect you.'' She said kissing my forehead.

The only person I ever had in this world is my Mom. If I lose her I lose everything.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Chris Swan was in the hospital. It had been two days since I found out the wolves were back. It had also been two since I was met Thalia, VIctoria, James, and Laurent. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone, even though I could take care of myself. Emmett drove me to school and either Alice or Rose drove me the Treaty Line where Jacob picked me up. Today we got out of school because it sunny and the full blooded vampires in the house couldn't go. Bella and Edward started talking sort of I guess.

I asked Rose to take me to the Line which she unhappily agreed to do. She drove and saw Jake's truck and smiled.

" If want to come home just call,'' She said to me. I nodded and opened the door and got out. I ran over to Jake and hugged him.

" It's been a while,'' her said with smile, as Rose drove away.

I nodded and crossed my arms, " I've been on house arrest for sneaking out,'' I said and he nodded, " No school?'' I asked him.

" Dad gave me a free pass, to hang out with,'' I said and laughed and walked around to the passengers side, " If you ask me, I think he likes you too much.''

We got in and he drove off. We laughed and talked like we did the days before. I looked at him and smiled, " If i told you something only Rose knows what would you say?''

He looked at me, " Depends on what it was,'' he replied honestly.

" It's about someone I like,'' I said causing to tense up. He continued to drive, though zi could tell he wanted to stop, " I really like him and we're close. I like really close, and I just don't know if he like me back.''

He answered hoping it would change my mind, " If he doesn't like you back he's an idiot. Might I ask who he is?''

" It's someone from our friend group,'' I said teasingly. Oh, I loved how clueless this boy can be.

He stopped the car and we both got. he walked the house I followed, " Is it Embry?''

I looked at him bursted into laughter. Why would he say Embry, out of all three of them, " No. No. God no.''

" Quil?'' He asked and I continued to laugh as we walked into the house. Billy rolled out to look at what was going on.

" what is she laughing at?'' He asked his son and Jake shrugged. I tried to compose myself.

When I caught my breath I looked at both of the Blacks, " He was guessing who I liked, and he said embry and Quil.''

Billy began to laugh and looked at his, " Let me guess she said it wa someone in your friend group,'' Jake nodded and he laughed again before leaving us.

" I like you you idiot,'' I asked causing to look at, " don;t even yell cause you called yourself it.''

" You're... you're being serious?'' he asked me. I nodded and she smiled, " I mean I like you too, but I just thought you wanted to be friends.''

I smiled and walked over to him, " Go get changed and we can finish the car and talking.'' He laughed and walked into his room to change. I sighed and went to talk to Billy while I waited

" Does he know,'' Billy asked not looking at me.

I shook my head, " I don't know how to tell him without him hating me,'' I was being honest.

" Telling him and him being, and lying to him,'' he said giving me options, ' which one would be better.

I looked down at the ground and nodded. I couldn't lie to him anymore. I had to tell even if would hate. Jake came back in and looked me.

" Ready to head out?'' he asked and I nodded and stood up. I followed him out to the garage and he opened the door letting me in first.

I walked over to the car and leaned on the hood, " before we begin, I have to tell you something.''

" Oh no. Those words are never good coming from a girl.'' He whined causing me to laugh.

He looked at me walked over crossing his arms, " I have debating this, and I want to tell you but you can't tell anyone,'' He nodded and continued, " My family and I... you know your tribes legends.''

" I would hope so,'' He joked cause a smile to breaking through my serious persiona

" How my family is some enemy tribe, your tribe is descendants of wolves,'' he nodded again and I sighed, " Jake it's all true. The Cold ones the wolves it's all true.''

Jacob scoffed and looked me, " Did my Dad put you up to this? They're stories Lexi, they're not real.''

" Explain what happened to Chris,'' I said to him, " she was in the house, and she got attacked by an animal.''

He sighed at me, " If I believed you, and that's if. Why tell me?''

" I wanted to tell because I like you. Okay, and I know us Cold ones are supposed to be heartless. I get it, I'm not normal. But I care about you so much. If you want me to leave if that's what's good for you I will,'' I yelled tears falling from my face, " I am trying.''

Jacob looked at me shocked I was yelling. I was shocked I was yelling at him.

" Lexi, I don't want you to leave. Yeah I mad, okay, I am mad you didn't tell me sooner,'' he explained, " So how about we both calm down and think about this.''

I nodded and sighed ready to talk when Embry and Quil walked. They looked at us then looked at each other.

" We interrupt something?'' Quil asked us noticing the tears.

I looked at Jake, " no. No everything is fine,'' I wiped my eyes and smiled at them.

" Okay,'' Embry said uncomfortably. I nodded and got off the hood lifting it, " so let's get to work.''


	7. Chapter 7

I was working with Jake while Quil and Embry messed around behind us. My phone went off I went outside to answer it.

" Rose what's up?'' I said as I looked back at the garage.

_" Nothing except your brother is and idiot,'' she said angrily_

I laughed, " What did he do this time?'' We both knew it was Edward that was an idiot.

" _Oh, nothing except he that human Bella, that he can read minds,'' Rose said, " did he not think about this could do to our family? To you?''_

I sighed Rose was right, if the Volturi found out our family would be killed, probably me first. I was scared they would us, the wolves, and Bella.

" Rose, we can't let happen,'' I pleaded, " the Volturi already doesn't like me. aaaaaif they find they'll kill me.''

_She sighed and replied, " At least Jacob when he turns into a mutt , would have a reason to know.''_

" Rose please talked to him, and could not call them mutts,'' I couldn't leave Jacob, I couldn't leave my parents.

" _I'll try,'' She said , " Love you Lex,''_

_" _ Love you too Rose,'' I hung up and walked in to see Quil and Jake fighting, " Five on Jake.''

" Your on,'' Embry said laughing. I walked over to Em and smiled.

A few minutes of play fighting, I of course won the bet. Jake finally had to take to me home. Rose was again waiting for me at the Line.

" Why is blondie always here for you?'' He asked turning the truck off.

I laughed at that, " Because she is my favorite sister. Just don't tell anyone what I told you.''

Jake looked at me confused for a second, " so I can't tell anyone you like me?'

" Haha. You can, just not the other thing,'' I said and he nodded, " Not yet.''  
I opened the door and ran over to Rose, " Now I have to plan a murder, want to help.''

She smirked at me, " Gladly, guessing you told him,'' I nodded, " Good. I know hated lying to him.''

" yeah, now let's go kill our brother,'' I said getting in her car. She got in and we drove off to the house.

Jake's POV:

Lexi left to answer her phone leaving me with the boys.

" So what was going on before we got here?'' Embry asked walking over to me.

I shook my head, " we were just talking.''

" So she was crying because you guys were just talking,'' Quil ask snarkily.

I moved out from under the hood and looked at them, " She was upset about something and was just telling me about it.''

" Em, do you believe him?'' Quil asked my other friend

" Nope.''

I laughed and threw a rag at Quil, he threw back and pushed my shoulder. We started shoving each other and that began the fight. I didn't hear Lexi come back in I did hear her yell.

" Five on Jake,'' Embry laughed as she smiled.

"You're on,'' Lexi walked over to him and looked at us. After a few more minutes, Lexi of course won the bet, I finally had to take her home. I drove her to Line like always and sighed. I didn't understand why she always got her.

"Why is blondie always here for you?'' I asked turning the truck off and turning toward her.

She laughed at that, " Because she is my favorite sister. Just don't tell anyone what I told you.''

I looked at me confused for a second. She finally liked me and I couldn't tell, " so I can't tell anyone you like me?'

" Haha. You can, just not the other thing,'' She said and I nodded, " Not yet.''  
I opened the door and ran over to Rose, " Now I have to plan a murder, want to help.'' I heard her say before starting the truck up again.

I couldn't believe the legends were true. That she was a vampire, or at least related to some. Her skin wasn't cold like my Father had said. And she was the only Cullen allowed on our land. I wasn't complaining that she was allowed, but if the wolves were real why didn't they stop her.

I decided to drop and just go home and sleep. Thinking about the girls I like being evil actually hurt.

Rose's POV:

I sat at home with Emmett waiting for Lexi to call. I hated not knowing what she was doing. Yes, I know she wasn't my kid but I was her sister. I am going to worry about her, Esme and Carlisle allowed me to protective of her. Emmett was allowed to as well, we of course were her favorites.

I was livid when Alice said she saw Edward telling a human about him being able to read minds. Emmett knew I was pissed. He didn't think about how this could affect our family, how this could affect Lexi. God, if Lexi it trouble for this I don't care who is I'm killing him.

I stood up walked out to the balcony, I pulled my phone out and decided to give her a heads up.

_" Rose what's up?'' She happily._

" Nothing except your brother is and idiot,'' I said angrily as I began to pace the porch.

_She laughed, " What did he do this time?'' _We both knew it was Edward that was an idiot. This time it went to far.

" Oh, nothing except he that human Bella, that he can read minds,'' I explained, " did he not think about this could do to our family? To you?'' I didn't care if the family heard me.

She sighed she knew I was right, if the Volturi found out our family would be killed, probably her first. She was scared they would kill us, the wolves, and Bella. Maybe not so much Bella, but the other two.

_" Rose, we can't let happen,'' She pleaded, " the Volturi already doesn't like me. aaaaaif they find they'll kill me.''_

She sighed and replied, " At least Jacob when he turns into a mutt , would have a reason to know.''

_" Rose please talked to Edward, and could not call them mutts,'' _She wouldn't leave Jacob, or her parents. She wouldn't be able to.

" I'll try,'' I said lightly, a small smile formed on my lips, " Love you Lex,''

_" _Love you too Rose,'' I hung up and walked back into the living room. To see Esme sitting next to Carlisle.

" How is she?'' He asked me as I sat next to Edward.

I sighed and looked at both of them, " She's scared. She is with those mutts, but she is happy,'' Esme smiled, " I know if anything happens I'm killing both of them.''

" Rose,'' Emmett said trying to calm me down, " nothing's gonna happen.''

She laughed, " everyone says that. If this gets out they come here and they won't kill her because they want her. They'll kill us and those dogs so she has no one else.''

I left the room and got in my car. I went to the Line and waited.

" Why is blondie always here for you?'' The truck turned off and growled when he called me that/

She laughed at that, " Because she is my favorite sister. Just don't tell anyone what I told you.'' I could piece together what she told him. I smirked at being her favorite.

Jake looked at her confused for a second, " so I can't tell anyone you like me?'' I choked on a laugh. That was what she told him, there had to be more.

" Haha. You can, just not the other thing,'' She said and he nodded, " Not yet.''  
She opened the door and ran over to me, " Now I have to plan a murder, want to help.''

I smirked at her. This is why I loved her, " Gladly, guessing you told him,'' She nodded and I smiled, " Good. I know hated lying to him.''

" yeah, now let's go kill our brother,'' Lexi said getting in my car. I got in and we drove off to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose got me home shortly after picking me up. I got and walked over to waiting, she could tell I was pissed. I got that he was lonely, I got that he wanted something more than us, but if this ended badly what would happen to me?

She looped an arm through mine and we walked into the house. We walked through and Emmett smirked.

" This should be good,'' He said happily rubbing his hands together.

I glared at him and put on a fake smile, " Where is he?''

" living room with Alice.''

I nodded and Rose and I began to walk, " You might want to be in there for this,'' I said walking into the room. I saw Edward and Alice talking and looked at Rose with a smile. I let go off her arm and walked over to them. Alice turned to face me and moved away from Edward. I moved hand around as electicted flowed through it. Edward went to defend his actions but before he could I slapped him and stormed off.

I walked into my room and closed the door.

Rose's POV:

I couldn't my laughter in when Lexi left. Edward came in rubbing his cheek. I laughed at his.

" Rosalie this isn't funny,'' Alice said angrily.

I laughed again, " that's the thing Alice it is. He did this without thinking about any of us,''

" Rosalie I'm sorry you think that,'' Edward said sadly.

Emmett walked over and put an arm around me, " Let me guess she electrocuted you when she slapped you,'' He said laughing. I smirked at him lovingly.

Edward nodded and sighed in defeat. None of us were willing to go against her especially on this. Esme walked in shortly after everything and I knew she could sense the tension.

" What happened?'' she asked not looking at any of us.

I shrugged, " Nothing. Lexi came home angry and slapped Edward.''

Esme sighed and nodded, " Carlisle and I figured something like that would happen,'' she said sadly finally turning towards us, " she always been afraid of people leaving her.''

" I'm not choosing Bella over her,'' Edward defended.

I snapped, " That's not the point if the Volturi comes her and finds out. They'll kill us and take Lexi. And it's like you don't even cared. SHe thinks of us as family, and I know you seem to love Bella for some reason but someone's gonna end up hurt. In the end it's gonna be Lexi. You turn her it breaks the Treaty those mutts kill us, you don't turn her and the Volturi finds out they kill us and take her.''

" Rose, that's enough!'' Esme yelled, " no one is breaking the Treaty . And the Volturi is not coming her. Now everyone out of my kitchen.''

We dispurst and left Esme to her thoughts.

Lexi's POV:

I walked into my room and looked around at it. I was about to lay down when I stopped frozen in place. I had a vision.

_Vision:_

_Bella and Edward walked through the front door talking about dungeons and mots and coffins She was coming over for dinner. SHe walked into the kitchen and she was the family._

_: End of the Vision_

I refused to be here when she came to this house. I didn't want to see my family be torn apart by her. I grabbed from my closet and spare set of clothes.

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, if I left without leaving a note Mom and Dad would kill me. The nore said clearly:

_I will not be here when Bella shows up. I will be on the Rez if you really need me._

_Love, _

_Your Baby Girl_

I sighed and put the note on my desk and left through my window.

I began to walk through the wood when my phone went. I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered.

" Hello,'' I said to the person who had the unknown number.

_" Lexi, it's Chris I need you come to the Rez.''_


	9. Chapter 9

I was walking to Chris and Sam's after I hung up with her. I didn't know what happened that they needed me so bad. My family knew more than I did, but i walked and continued to walk until I reached the house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a man, " Sam, Paul, or Jared?'' I asked walking into the house.

" Sam," he said and I nodded.

I looked around and only saw them, " So why am I here?''

" You're the only Cullen allowed to cross the Line,'' Sam said crossing his arms, " we need your family's help.''

I laughed at the thought, " wolves need a vampires help?'' I questioned.

" don't get used to it,'' one of the boys scoffed.

I looked at them for a minute, " You must be Paul, I'm guessing you're a hothead.''

They looked at me confused, " how did you know that?'' the last boy asked.

" Same way a know that there's a vampire here,'' I replied easily, " some vampires have gifts, I able to have more than one gift.''

Sam nodded, " There's a vampire named Thalia.''

I cut him off fast, " Thalia? Like Thalia, Victoria, James, and Laurent?'' I asked them. They nodded and I sighed, " fine where is she?'' Sam left the room leaving me with two other wolves, " Could you two look more uncomfortable?'' I asked jokingly.

" What do expect there are two of you here?'' Paul asked rhetorically.

I shrugged, " More anger and less being uncomfortable,'' I looked at the one who asked me how I knew about Paul, " I guessing if he's Paul you're Jared,'' he nodded, " the big bad wolf who imprinted on a vampire,'' I said holding a picture of Chris and Sam, " Does she know?''

" Alexia Cullen,'' a female voice said causing me to turn around, " Thalia.''

I nodded, " Lexi, please,'' I said walking over to her, " so you're the one with James?''

" No. No. God no,'' she said, " James is my mother's type not mine.''

I smiled at her, " You're not that wicked. At least not as much as thought you were,'' I heard a groan behind me.

" Can you two stop?'' Paul groaned out causing me to smirk and turn around.

" Shut up fido,'' I heard a laugh and turned back around, " So little red what can I help you with?''

She sighed and twiddle her fingers, " Since you told James about the wolves and your family, he has been obsessed with pissing you all off,'' she explained sadly, " he's a tracker, and hunting is a game to him. Once he finds a new game he won't stop till he wins. He'll kill everyone with a second of hesitation.''

When she finished I laughed, " Wow we'll that's awfully morbid,'' I said getting a look of shock from everyone, " A tracker you say,'' she nodded, " what's your Mom?''

" She has enhanced self-preservation,'' Thalia explained to me.

I sighed, " Lia. Can I call you Lia?'' I asked her and she nodded, " well seems the wolves here don't want to deal with it my family will. You can stay with us if you want.''

Thalia nodded and I looked at the wolves, '' Thank you for your help Lexi,'' Chris said walking over to me from the kitchen and giving me a hug.

I felt them all tense and laughed, " Might not want to do that around your attack dogs, Chris.'' She laughed and I grabbed Lia's hand, " You can hang out with me for the day.'' She nodded and followed me out the door.

Lia's POV:

I was talking to Chris in the kitchen when Sam came in.

" Thalia, Lexi's here,'' he said and nodded and gave a small smile to the girl before following her mate out.

I saw the black haired girl shrug, " More anger and less being uncomfortable,''She looked at Jared, " I guessing if he's Paul you're Jared,'' he nodded, " the big bad wolf who imprinted on a vampire,'' I heard her say holding a picture of Chris and Sam, " Does she know?''

I was shocked, did she mean me. That was very unlikely for a wolf to 'imprint' on one of us. I was guessing imprint meant the same to them as mate does to us" Alexia Cullen,'' I said in a shy voice causing her to turn around, " Thalia,'' I reminded, knowing Laurent didn't clarify which redhead was which.

She nodded, " Lexi, please,'' she said walking over to me, " so you're the one with James?''

" No. No. God no,'' I said with degust. Why would she think I was with James, " James is my mother's type not mine.''

Lexi smiled at me, " You're not that wicked. At least not as much as thought you were,'' I heard a groan from behind her.

" Can you two stop?'' Paul groaned out causing her to smirk and turn around.

" Shut up fido,'' I heard a laugh and she turned back around, " So little red what can I help you with?''

I sighed and twiddle my fingers, " Since you told James about the wolves and your family, he has been obsessed with pissing you all off,'' I explained sadly. I didn't want to put anyone in danger, " he's a tracker, and hunting is a game to him. Once he finds a new game he won't stop till he wins. He'll kill everyone with a second of hesitation.''

When I finished Lexi laughed, " Wow we'll that's awfully morbid,'' she said getting a look of shock from all of us, " A tracker you say,'' I nodded in agreement, " what's your Mom?''

" She has enhanced self-preservation,'' I explained to them.

She sighed in defeat, " Lia. Can I call you Lia?'' Lexi asked me and I nodded, " well seems the wolves here don't want to deal with it my family will. You can stay with us if you want.''

I nodded and she looked at the wolves, '' Thank you for your help Lexi,'' Chris said walking over to her from the kitchen and giving her a hug. Chris seemed a lot more loving than wolves, well maybe not Jared. He seemed really nice, and he flinched when the said leech or bloodsucker.

I felt them all tense and laughed, " Might not want to do that around your attack dogs, Chris.'' The brunette laughed and Lexi grabbed Lia's hand, " You can hang out with me for the day.'' I nodded and followed her out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I lead Thalia out of Sam's house and We began to walk. I told her we would hang out for the day since I wasn't planning on going home yet. I was going to hang out with Jake, Quil, and Embry. She could possibly get along with, Jake and I could teach her about cars, and she could see Quil and Embry act like idiots. I could tell she was lost in thought, though.

" Penny for your thoughts,'' I said as we walked to Jakes.

She laughed and looked at me, " It's nothing. Just thinking.''

" About?'' I asked with a skip, " would it have to do with a certain wolf?''

Lia blushed and nodded, " I heard what you said about him imprinting and...''

" And you may think he's kinda cute,'' I said cutting her off. She nodded and we laughed. We continued to walk until until we reached Jake's garage. I opened the door and let her walk in first, " Jake! Boys!'' I yelled closing the door behind us.

They came running towards us and froze, " Who's this?'' Quil asked happily.

" A friend of mine,'' I sadi getting Quil to back off, " her names Thalia, we were just visiting Chris.''

" Chris Swan?'' Jake asked me causing me to nod, " Well a friend of Lexi's is a friend of mine,'' he said making me smile, " Jacob Black,'' He said holding a hand out to her.

" Nice to meet you,'' she replied shaking his hand.

I smiled at the interaction between the two. Though I was upset he was smiling at her. They went back to what they were doing and I looked at her, " Do you want Chris' number just in case?'' I asked her. She nodded and I went to find a piece of a paper and a pen.

" There's some on the desk,'' Jake said pointing to the stand. I nodded and walked over there writing the number down. I walked back over to the redhead and handed her the piece of paper.

Thalia's POV:

I was walking with Alexia after meeting Paul, Sam, Chris, and Jared. I heard most of the fours conversation and I was shocked. Of course I thought Jared was cute, why wouldn't I? He had some childish characteristics.

" Penny for your thoughts,'' She said as we walked to someone named Jakes.

I laughed and looked at her, " It's nothing. Just thinking.''

" About?'' She asked with a skip in her walk, " would it have to do with a certain wolf?''

I blushed and nodded, " I heard what you said about him imprinting and...'' I knew he would never actually like me, but it was a nice thought.

" And you may think he's kinda cute,'' She said cutting her off. I nodded and we laughed. We continued to walk until until we reached Jake's garage, I guessed. Alexia opened the door and let me walk in first, " Jake! Boys!'' She yelled closing the door behind us.

They came running towards us and froze, " Who's this?'' Quil asked happily.

" A friend of mine,'' She said getting Quil to back off, " her names Thalia, we were just visiting Chris.''

" Chris Swan?'' Jake asked her causing her to nod, " Well a friend of Lexi's is a friend of mine,'' he said making me smile back at him, " Jacob Black,'' He said holding a hand out to me.

" Nice to meet you,'' I replied shaking his hand. I saw Lexi looking down somewhat angry at the action.

The boys went back to what they were doing and she looked at me, " Do you want Chris' number just in case?'' Alexia asked me. I nodded and she went to find a piece of a paper and a pen.

" There's some on the desk,'' Jake said pointing to the stand. She nodded and walked over there writing the number down. The brunette walked back over to the me and handed me the piece of paper.

Jake's POV:

The boys and I were in the garage when we heard the door open. None of us got to cautious because it was probably Lexi. We had come to learn that she came and went as she pleased. I still worried but not as much as I used to.

" Jake! Boys!'' A familiar voice yelled closing the door behind her.

We went running towards her and froze, " Who's this?'' Quil asked happily and rolled my eyes at him. I didn't understand why he flirted with everyone.

" A friend of mine,'' She said getting Quil to back off, " her names Thalia, we were just visiting Chris.''

" Chris Swan?'' I asked her causing her to nod, " Well a friend of Lexi's is a friend of mine,'' I said making both smile back at me, " Jacob Black,'' I said holding a hand out to the redhead.

" Nice to meet you,'' She replied shaking his hand. I saw Lexi looking down somewhat angry at the action.

The boys and I soon went back to what they were doing , " Do you want Chris' number just in case?'' I heard Lex asked her. She nodded and the small black haired girl went to find a piece of a paper and a pen.

" There's some on the desk,'' I said pointing to the stand. She nodded and walked over there writing the number down. The brunette walked back over to the redhead and handed me the piece of paper. I chuckled and went back to work on the car. I loved having Lexi around, and my Dad was right things did change. I was helplessly in love with my best friend. I would say she's my best friend in front of the boys because they knew it was true.

I was helplessly in love with her, but I knew that she was afraid of something she just wouldn't tell me what. I will admit I was hurt she wouldn't tell me, I still happy she came around I just wished she would be honest. I know she told me about the vampires and wolves, but she never told me what she was afraid of.


	11. Chapter 11

I got up after what felt like a half hour a Jacob yelling at me to get up. I got up slowly and looked around, I loved the Rez though, I was paler than everyone else. I didn't want to get up, but I had to get ready to play baseball with the family. After I was dressed I walk out to the kitchen. Jake was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. I smiled and walked into the view of the boys.

" Nice to see you up,'' Billy said with a smile, " about time too.'' I figured he was joking about how late it was.

I laughed and sat down, " can't stay long,'' I said sadly. I hated leaving them, especially Jake, " Family event today. meeting my brothers girlfriend.''

" Sounds like fun,'' Billy said sarcastically. Jake laughed knowing that Edward and I really didn't get along.

I laughed too, because it was a funny thought, " Yeah, we're playing baseball.''

" America's pastime,'' Billy replied with a smile. I looked at my phone to see a text from Rose.

_Get here Em and I are tired of waiting_

_xoxo Rose_

" What time is it?'' I asked looking at when she texted me. I didn't sleep that long did I, if i did Alice would kill me.

Billy looked at the clock, " 2:30.''

" Crap,'' I said angrily, " Jake I have to, mind giving me a ride.''

He got up and followed me out the door. we got in the car and he drove to the Line. He stopped and I looked at him. I looked at him with a sad smile.

" thanks for the ride,'' I said kissing his check. I heard Emmett groan, and figured Rose was smirking at the small action.

he smiled at me as I pulled away, " no problem.''

I smiled and got out and ran over to my siblings. Emmett picked me up into a hug, he spun me around and then set me down.

" Never do that again Alex,'' he said using he best Dad impression

I rolled my eyes and turned to, " My clothes in the car?'' I asked Rose.

She smirked and nodded, " Yes, though, you sure you want to leave.''

I laughed and got into the back. They drove as I began to change clothes. I knew Emmett wouldn't look and I didn't care if Rose did. After I changed all got mocked by Emmett for only kissing Jake's cheek. Rose hit him, not wanting me do anything with that... What's a nice word for it dog. She used mutt which I told her not to anymore, but when was I listened to.

We stopped and got out, I looked around and didn't see the guests of honor. I followed behind my favorite two people and stopped next to Mom.

" Glad you could make it,'' She said hugging me, " Bella really wants to meet you.'' She said to me and I shrugged.

" Can't imagine why,'' I said walking away. Rose and I agreed to hate Bella until she gave us a reason not to. Rose and Dad were messing with the bat when Edward and Bella pulled up, " They're here!''

I saw Mom and Bella talking and for some reason I was upset. I was upset Mom liked her, upset Edward was risking us for her. I walked over with Emmett and I laughed Mom and him bickering.

" She thinks we cheat,'' He said and I pushed his shoulder.

She turned him and pointed, " I know you cheat. Just call 'em as you see 'em''

I heard a crack of thunder and waited for Alice's que.

" it's time!'' She yelled and we all got to our places. I stood behind Rose because I was batting next. Alice pitched and Rose hit the ball making the sound of thunder. Bella looked shocked and I scoffed. Edward ran to get the ball and I stood there with a smirk. She really wasn't that bright was she. Mom caught the ball and waited for Rose to get close to the base. She touched it and I could tell what the human was going to say.

" You're out,'' Bella said which pissed Rose off. She brushed herself off and walked over to me and handed me the bat. I stood at home base and waited for Alice to pitch. I hit the ball causing a loud crack to break through the area. I ran the bases and Edward and Emmett hit into each other as they went to catch the ball. I laughed when I hit the home base.

" Bet you can't do that with your boys,'' Rose said as I walked over to her. After a few more players Rose was back up to bat. She hit the ball and began to run.

" Stop the game!'' Alice yelled as Rose hit first base.

" Mom!'' I yelled going over to her.

She grabbed me held me close, " it's alright.'' She didn't let go as we walked toward the rest of the family.

Four vampires came from the woods and I put my head down. I was hoping that they didn't see me. Thalia I was fine with we had bonded and became pretty good friends. Victoria was the one who scared me, I stayed close to the family and kept my head down.

" We are sorry to interrupt. We didn't know someone occupied the area,'' Laurent said innocently.

I saw Thalia scoff at him, " Don't lie Laurent,'' she said standing next to the woman I guessed to be her mother, " we were just passing through.''

" Alexia told us about you,'' Lia's mother said, " is she here?''

I looked up and she smirked. Mom grabbed on to me to make sure nothing happened, " where are our manners I am Laurent, this is James,'' he said motioning to the blonde man next to him, " and these lovely women are Victoria and Thalia.''

" I'm Carlisle and this is my family,'' Dad said trying to diffuse the situation. he always did hate violence, even if there was no way of avoiding it.

Laurent nodded, " I believe this belongs to you,'' he said throwing the ball at Dad.

" thank you,'' he replied, though he saw Victoria still looking at me.

" Could you use four more players,'' Laurent asked him happily. I was hoping he'd say no.

Victoria smirked at me and scarcely moved closer to Rose, Mom, and Em, " Yes, someone of us were just leaving. You can fill in for them. We'll bat first,' he said throwing the ball causing Victoria to catch it.

" I'm the one with the wicked curve ball,'' she said sarcastically, " Is Alexia staying? I'd love to see her play.''

I nodded and they went out to the field. Edward and Bella were leaving when the wind blew causing James to stop. He went to attack and My family surrounded her. Thalia stayed away not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. She looked at me apologetically, I didn't know why she was sorry.

" The girls with us,'' Dad said protectively, more so than he was with me.

Laurent took a step back, " I can see the game is over we'll be leaving now.'' He said making James and Victoria walk away.

" Lia you coming?'' her mom asked her.

She nodded, " I'll catch up,'' she said. When the three were gone I ran over and hugged her, " I'm so sorry.'' She repeated to me sadly.

" Edward get Bella out of here,'' Dad said to them then turned to me and the redhead, " You two know each other?'' He asked confused.

I nodded, " we're friends. She asked the pack for help in stopping James,'' I explained to them.

Mom nodded, " then it's not safe for either of you. You both going to the Reservation.''

We nodded and ran off to the Rez hoping James wouldn't follow us. If James was after Bella he may go after Chris and Sam would not be happy. With us there and three wolves we maybe able to keep her safe.


	12. Chapter 12

My Dad called telling that James was dead and that Bella was in the hospital. I realized I couldn't laughed because Dad would yell at me. I told him I'd tell Chris about it and then head home. I walked in the kitchen to see Chris and Lia talking.

" Hey girlies,'' I asked standing next to the counter, " what you talking about?''

" Um.. I was asking Lia if she wanted to stay with me and Sam," Chris said hopefully.

I nodded and looked toward Thalia for and answer, " What did you say?''

" I told she didn't have to do that,'' the redhead said stubbornly.

I shook my head, " no you are staying because I need more than just guy friends.''

Chris laughed at the statement, " Yeah, I'll Sam and Jared set up the spare room,'' she said happily, " now Lexi, how's Bella.''

" She's in the hospital,'' I said irritated, " I have to go. Prom is tonight and I said I would be home.''

They nodded and I walked out of the small cottage like house. I hated leaving but prom was tonight. I walked to line and instead of my favorite blonde being there is was the pixie. I walked over to her confused.

" We have a prom to get ready for. Carlisle talked to the school and since your graduating early you can go,'' She explained happily to her younger sister.

I nodded, " so you actually get make me look pretty for to night,'' I told her and jumped up and down with joy.

" Come on we only have a few hours,'' Alice said ushering me into the car.

She drove passing the speed limit by a lot. She drove to our house and parked the car. I ran inside and to my Mom.

" Alice, is crazy. I am never getting in a car with her again,'' I said hugging Mom for dear life.

Mom and Dad laughed and Alice pouted at my words, " let's go go go,'' She said and left to go to my room, " I got you a dress so let's get your makeup done.''

When she was finished I looked in the mirror. I was surprised at how it came out, Alice stood behind me her hands on my shoulders, " Hair now.''

I sighed as she began to mess with my hair. I hated it but it had to be done.

" wow,'' I said looking at Alice's work. I knew she was good but this was amazing.

She clapped at my happiness, " Get in your dress, we have to leave soon.''

She left the room and I smiled. I was happy that this was happening, I got up and walked over my bed. I saw the dress and laughed, Alice always did know how to be discrete. My door was closed by the pixie so all I had to was change. I got out of my clothes and slipped into the dress.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. My Mom and Dad were talking to Edward when I came in. Alice smiled and walked over to me.

" You look amazing,'' she said hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled, " let's go before we're late.''

I nodded nod and followed her out of the house. We got in the car and she Jasper drove off.

" Jazz, thank you for driving,'' I said thankfully.

He laughed and Alice scoffed, " I'm not that bad.''

After about twenty minutes of driving we finally got to the prom. I got out and stretched having been sitting for to long. I walked over to them and told them I'd be in a little. I looked around and saw Jake talking to Bella.

" Jake!'' I yelled running over to him. I got to them and Bella looked down at her hands, " I interrupting something?''

She shook her head, " No.. I was just going to find Edward.''

I nodded and she stood up to leave, I looked down as she walked past me. When she left I looked at Jake.

" hey,'' I said happily to him.

He smiled back and I could process anything, " Hey. You... you look... you look amazing.''

" Thank you,'' I said to him, " what brings you here? Party crashing?''

He laughed and shook his head, " Dad wanted me to talk to Bella,' I nodded and sighed, " You look happy to be here.''

" Parties are Alice's thing than mine,'' I said and he nodded, " prefer garages.''

" Yeah,'' he said standing up, " you want to get out of here?'' I nodded, " maybe take a walk on the beach.''

I nodded and laughed, " yeah that would be great, but isn't that more of a couple thing to do?''

" Maybe we should also talk about that,'' He said as we began to walk. We did what we always did when we were together. We were ourselves.

* * *

**This is the final chapter for this story. This story is also posted on my wattpad account.**

**Please review, favorite, follow. The images for Alexia's prom in this story are on wattpad.**


End file.
